continuefandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
The first episode of Continue? was Home Improvement for SNES on December 14, 2009. The first 52 episodes were released on the Gamervision channel. Beginning with Wheel of Fortune, each new episode would be released on their own channel . On January 25, 2014 it was announced that all future episodes of Continue? will be released on Normal Boots a week ahead of YouTube, however as of 2017, videos were no longer posted on Normal Boots. Episodes The list below are the games Continue? have played in order from oldest to newest. Special Episodes and Q&A episodes are listed below this list. #Home Improvement #Universal Soldier #Home Alone 1 & 2 #Tecmo World Wrestling #Caveman Games #Little Ninja Brothers #Last Action Hero #Clash at Demonhead #NHL FaceOff #Lost Vikings #NBA Jam TE #Bonanza Bros. #Legend of Galahad #Baseball Stars 2 #E-Swat #Streets of Rage #Base Wars #Double Dare #Goonies 2 #Castle of Illusion #Vectorman #Stimpy's Invention #Toe Jam and Earl #Comix Zone #Eternal Champions #Jurassic Park #Beavis and Butthead #JAWS #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #North and South #Super Adventure Island #Cool Spot #General Chaos #Disney's DuckTales #Hit The Ice #Battletoads #Zombies Ate My Neighbors #Monster Party #The Haunting Starring Polterguy #Friday the 13th #Samurai Shodown #Little Nemo The Dream Master #Dynamite Headdy #Saturday Night Slam Masters #King of the Monsters #Crash N The Boys #Super Castlevania IV #Die Hard #Arch Rivals #Total Carnage #Monster in My Pocket #Spawn #Tecmo Super Bowl #Wheel of Fortune #Paperboy #TMNT Hyperstone Heist #American Gladiators #Captain America and The Avengers #Clayfighter #Road Rash 3 #Barkley Shut Up and Jam! #Art of Fighting #Bad Game Special - Barbie & Days of Thunder #Sunset Riders #Shaq Fu #Total Recall #The Adventures of Bayou Billy #Rocky Legends #Gunstar Heroes #Revolution X #Ballz #Jaws Unleashed #Super Mario Bros. 3 - The Bizarro Episode #Sonic The Fighters #Boogerman #Captain Planet #Nickelodeon GUTS #Rise of the Robots #Wizards and Warriors #Battletoads & Double Dragon #Mighty Morphin Power Rangers #Sky Kid #Gauntlet Legends #The Game of LIFE #KISS Pinball #Gauntlet #Defender of the Crown #The Immortal #Dungeons & Dragons: Warriors of the Eternal Sun #Zelda II: The Adventure of Link #Rival Turf #Star Wars Masters of the Teras Kasi #Golden Axe #NHL 95 #Maximum Carnage #Apocalypse #Vigilante 8 #Sparkster #Super Star Wars #Star Wars Episode I: Racer #Bubble Bobble #Pictionary #Rampage 2: Universal Tour #Nelson Mandela's Pizza #Kendo Rage #Jurassic Park 2: The Chaos Continues #Plok #Yo! Noid #Robocop vs. Terminator #Captain Skyhawk #Time Lord #Virtual Bart #Rex Ronan: Experimental Surgeon #Hudson Hawk #Mischief Makers #Greendog: The Beached Surfer Dude! #Dinosaurs For Hire #Nightshade #World's Scariest Police Chases #Tuff E Nuff #Bad Game Special - The Great Waldo Search & Anticipation #Last Battle #Michael Jordan: Chaos In The Windy City #Raid on Bungling Bay #Forsaken #Cliffhanger #Rugrats: Search for Reptar #Heavy Nova #Captain Novolin #Chuck Rock #WCW/nWo Revenge #Battle Kid: Fortress of Peril #Normy's Beach Babe-O-Rama #Metal Warriors #Continue? & JonTron - Drunkstravaganza #*Drunkstravaganza! (Part 1) #*Drunkstravaganza Part 2 #Operation Wolf #Zero Tolerance #Baseball Simulator 1.000 #Nightmare on Elm Street #Drakkhen #Aladdin #Warlock #Quest 64 #Knights of the Round #Aero Fighters Assault #Space Station Silicon Valley #Wolfchild #Congo's Caper #Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories #Fighting Masters #The Legend of Kage #Dashin' Desperadoes #Twisted Metal: Small Brawl #Lagoon #The Flintstones #Snake Rattle 'n' Roll #Power Stone 2 #The Legend of the Mystical Ninja #Shatterhand #The Crow: City of Angels #Super Baseball 2020 #Lawnmower Man #Super Turrican #Solar Jetman #Wrath of Black Manta #Day Dreamin' Davey #FIFA International Soccer #Skitchin' #Space Channel 5 #Stone Protectors #Bio F.R.E.A.K.S #Stinger #Ikari Warriors #Dirty Harry: The War Against Drugs #Totally Rad #V.I.P. #Joe & Mac #Spy vs. Spy #Abadox #Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons #Charlie Murder #Flashback #TMNT: Out of the Shadows #First Samurai #Sky Shark #Goofy's Hysterical History Tour #The Three Stooges #Digimon Rumble Arena #Bump 'n' Jump #Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate - Training #We're Back: A Dinosaur Story #Fester's Quest #Astyanax #Dragon Spirit #Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate - The Hunt #Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors 2 #Continue? Philly Under Fire #Legacy of the Wizard #Solstice #Trojan #Altered Beast #Willow #Pocahontas #Princess Tomato #Iron & Blood: Warriors of Ravenloft #Dynowarz: Destruction of Spondylus #Charlie Blast's Territory #Alien vs Predator #Metal Storm #El Viento #Gunsmoke #Joe Montana Sports Talk Football #Winter Olympic Games #Lethal Weapon #Iron Man X-O Manowar in Heavy Metal #Awesome Possum #BMX XXX #Clue #Sammy Sosa Softball Slam #Super Conflict #Fatal Rewind #Rendering Ranger R2 #Alien 3 #WIld 9 #Rolling Thunder 2 #Out to Lunch #Kickmaster #Miss Spider's Tea Party #Technocop #Tony Hawks Pro Skater 2 #Backyard Wrestling #NHL 99 #The Ninja Warriors #Shovel Knight #M&M's Shell Shocked #Star Wars Shadows of the Empire #Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 #Shrek Treasure Hunt #8 Eyes #Razor Freestyle Scooter #Jersey Devil #Rugrats Totally Angelica #Michael Jackson's Moonwalker #Rising Zan #Victorious Boxers: Ippo's Road to Glory #Battle Arena Toshinden #My Street #Star Wars Battlefront #Continue? - Drunkstravaganza II #*Drunkstravaganza II (Part 1) #*Drunkstravaganza II (Part 2) #ToeJam and Earl in Panic on Funkotron #The Adventures of Dr. Franken #Conquest of the Crystal Palace #Demon Sword #Dragon Breed #Magic Sword #Rap Jam Volume 1 #Ranma 1/2: Hard Battle #Monkey Magic #Gargoyles #Death Duel #The Addams Fanily: Pugley's Scavenger Hunt #Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue #Rescue: The Embassy #Tecmo Super Bowl 2014 #Tomba! #Rugrats Scavenger Hunt #Ultimate Stuntman #Packy and Marlon #Kid Dracula (Akumajou Special: Boku Dracula-kun) #Championship Pro-AM #Guerilla War #Rascal #Star Wars #Heavy Barrel #Shin Kidou Senki Gundam Wing Endless Duel #BioMetal #Robo Pit #The Shadow #Shinobi 3 #Batman #MUSCLE #Wiz 'n' Liz #Peek-A-Boo Poker # Zen Intergalactic Ninja #Judge Dredd #NARC #Bad Dudes #Ninja Kid #McDonald's Global Gladiators #Super Tennis #Little Samson #Golden Axe: The Revenge of Death Adder #Vice: Project Doom #Cool Boarders 3 #Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon #Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine #Disney Adventures in the Magic Kingdom #Silhouette Mirage #DJ Boy #Darkwing Duck #Bloody Roar 2 #Evil Dead: Hail to the King #The King of Dragons #The Pirates of Dark Water #Mace: The Dark Age #Holy Diver #Fighting Force #Bucky O' Hare #Katamari Damacy #Splatterhouse #The Lost World: Jurassic Park #Battletoads in Battlemaniacs #Toki: Going Ape Spit #Super Bonk #Chibi-Robo! #Super Bowling #Guns of Icarus #Pokemon Snap #Garfield: Caught in the Act #Mario Kart: Double Dash #Goof Troop #Dark Rift #Kirby Air Ride #Ulitmate Spider-Man #Family Feud #Alien Hominid #The Fifth Element #Terminator #Contra Hard Corps #Combatribes #Incredible Crisis #PO'ed #Turok 2: Seeds of Evil #Body Harvest #Super Spike V'Ball #Nintendo World Cup #Super International Cricket #Super Dodgeball #Mutant League Hockey #Diddy Kong Racing #NFL Street #Racing #Mario Party 6 #Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy #Maximo: From Ghosts to Glory #Backyard Football #X-men Legends #Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition #Iron Commando #Mega Man Soccer #Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed #Vexx #Bram Stoker's Dracula #Chakhan: The Forever Man #Landstalker #Champions of Norrath #Dungeons & Dragons: Shadow Over Mystara #Owl Boy #Legends of Wrestling 2 #Miracle Space Race #Yu Yu Hakusho: Dark Tournament #Cyborg Justice #Super Bomberman #Equestrian Showcase #Battle Jockey #Ape Escape #Crash Team Racing #Mohawk & Headphone Jack #Def Jam Vendetta #Weaponlord #Todd's Adventures in Slime World #Front Mission #Johnny Bazookatone #Looney Tunes: Sheep Raider #Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures #The Punisher #Super Bomberman R #NAM-1975 #WarGames: Defcon 1 #Final Fight: Double Impact #Barbie and Her Sisters Puppy Rescue #Jim Power #The Revenge of Shinobi #Disney's Dinosaur #Super Ninja Boys #Extreme-G #Lester the Unlikely #Ms. Pacman's Maze Madness #Chameleon Twist #Baseball Stars 2 #World Games #Tiny Tank #Klash Ball #Chester Cheetah Too Cool to Fool #Buck Bumble #Mort the Chicken #Blast Corps #Skeleton Krew #Summer Athletics #Iggy's Reckin' Balls #Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure #Super 3D Noah's Ark #Tiny Toon Adventures: ACME All-Stars #Jet Force Gemini #Dragon Valor #Spiritual Warfare #Stormlord #Vampire Hunter D #Pigskin Footbrawl #Taz-Mania #Swashbucklers: Blue Vs. Grey #Jackal #Mister Mosquito #Robot Alchemic Drive #The Land Before Time Great Valley Racing Adventure #Spinmaster #The Mummy #War of the Monsters #SUPER BOWL 52 GO EAGLES EXTRAVAGANZA! - Madden 18 #Kinetica #Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles #Power Piggs of the Dark Age #Ribbit King #Playboy: The Mansion #Super Monkey Ball #Doshin the Giant #Felix the Cat #Jumping Flash #Ristar #The Thing #Star Trek Encounters #ALF #Hunter: The Reckoning: Wayward #Pocky & Rocky #24 The Game #Sled Storm #Sega Genesis Classics Stream Highlights! #Rocky Rodent #Magic Pengel: The Quest for Color #Mr Domino and his Irritating Stick #Crazy Taxi #The Hobbit #Panic Restaurant #Superman Returns #Goofy's Fun House #Snoopy's Silly Sports Spectacular #Shark Tale #River City Ransom #Mighty Morphin Power Rangers #Future Cop LAPD #Syphon Filter #Top Shop #40 Winks #Earnest Evans #Justice League Task Force #The Incredible Hulk - Ultimate Destruction #Tomorrow Never Dies ContinueQuest Continue? Plays * South Park: The Fractured but Whole * Super Mario Odyssey * Star Wars Battlefront 2 Campaign * Star Wars Battlefront 2 Multiplayer * Dragonball FighterZ * Shadow Of The Colossus (COMPLETED) * Into The Breach * HAQUE Non-Gameplay Videos Listed below are announcements, special episodes, Q&A, contests and non-gameplay videos released from Continue? Special Episodes *Continue Anniversary Special *Continue 100th-ish Episode Special *Continue?'s Requiem *Dear Josh - The Continue? VD Special *Thanksgiving Feast! - A Very Special Continue? *Continue Holiday Special 2011 *Continue Holiday Special 2012 *Continue Holiday Special 2013 *Continue? Holiday Special 2014 *Spooky Squad: Bigfoot's Big Feat | Disney XD by Maker *To Save Christmas (featuring the Incredible Shrinking Matt & Jacquie) *Sci-Fi Month *Checks & Balances - A Continue? Short *Prank U Very Much - Continue? Shorts *Notes - A Continue? Short Smart Guys *Smart Guys Kickstarter *Thanks from Smart Guys *Smart Guys Update - Final Week *Smart Guys Episode 1 Table Read *Smart Guys Trailer Events *Continue? At Too Many Games *Continue? @ Wizard World NYC *Continue? Panel - MAGFest 2014 Q&A *Continue Q&A - March 2012 *Continue Q&A - Dom Visits Behind-the-Scenes *Hey! We're 'Continue?' - Get To Know Us *Behind the Scenes - Dear Josh *Bloopers & Outtakes - Continue? Holiday Special 2013 *Spooky Squad: Bloopers | Disney XD by Maker Announcements * Continue? LIVE! * Special Contest - Star Wars * We'll be at Too Many Games in Pennsylvania! * Special Contest - Avengers * Continue? at MAGfest (2013) * 100,000 Subscribers? No Way... * NEW Smart Joke Tee! * Subscribe to Continue? * Continue? - Geek Week * Continue? at MAGfest (2014) * Special Announcement * Continue? at PAX East and New Shows! * Fantasy Fiction - A Podcast About 2 Buff Dudes * Continue? at MAGFest 2015 * Nick Murphy and Satchell Drakes new podcast * Continue? at ConBravo * 200K Subscribers * Continue? at MAGFest 2016 * Continue? at MAGFest 2017 * Post-MAGFest Channel Update * Continue at Indy PopCon 2017 * Continue Special Announcement!!! * Support Continue? on Patreon! * Continue? LIVE at Good Good Comedy Theater ! * NEW SHOW! A TTRPG Podcast - Pretend Friends! * New Continue? Shirt from the Yetee! * NormalBoots VS Hidden Block at EGLX in Toronto. * Our Role Playing Podcast! Pretend Friends * Season 1 Finale of Pretend Friends!!! * 13 New Episodes of ContinueCast available NOW! * Important Announcement 5x5 * Five Best Episodes of 5x5 * Thank You - Top 5x5 Comments * 5x5 is 25 Episodes Old! Misc *Line-o-rama: JonTron's Smart Joke *UPN Sports Promo External Links * Continue? Every Episode playlist on YouTube Category:Episodes Category:Browse